Tsunade and Scorpio Yuri
by Near315am
Summary: Tis my first story thingy. Me and Tsuna-Tsuna, yay. Enjoy, even though it might suck?


Tsunade walked down the hall impatiently, eager to knock the lights out of whomever caused such a fuss that she had to quit her game down at the casino for. She felt that she was actually going to win that game too! With a grin that leaked nothing but a powerful desire for vengeance, she thrust the door open. There in the small room were two Jonin and her soon-to-be victim. Signaling to the Jonin that they may leave, she approached her prey slowly, as if stalking it. Tsunade took in the other's features; female, long blue hair that was tied earlier, but the hair had spilled from the tie in the front, reaching her waist, eyes of the same beautifully toned blue-

Did she really just think that? Shaking the thought from her head, she focused on what she'd do to her; beat her senseless. Tsunade tangled her fingers in the sea of hair, wrenching the female's head back so she looked right up into Tsunade's eyes. "What is your name?" Tsunade spoke in a firm tone. Her prey seemed almost surprised at the question but smiled coyly. "Scorpio" she answered.

This was just great, Tsunade thought. Her best game ever had been interrupted by this freak? Tsunade cracked her neck eagerly. "You've put me in a pretty bad mood, Scorpio." Tsunade spoke, eyes filled with anger. "Well I'd be happy to fix that for you" Scorpio purred, lifting her head up a bit. The tip of her nose brushed up against Tsunade's cheek slowly. Tilting her head to the other side, Scorpio brought her lips hard against Tsunade's. What a glorious scent that filled Tsunade's nostrils. It was like ecstasy, making her vision blur slightly; or was she just closing her eyes at a slow pace?

Scorpio watched Tsunade with triumph as she gave in to her, sliding an arm around her waist, clenching the wrist connected to the hand that was still holding her hair. With a quick gesture, Tsunade was on her back, still in a euphoric state. Scorpio swung her leg over to the other side of Tsunade, straddling the female with ease. "What are you going to do?" Tsunade spoke in a hushed voice. "Whatever you want me to" Scorpio responded, trailing her thumb along the female's bottom lip. Scorpio leaned over Tsunade, staring down at her patiently.

Tsunade couldn't take the slow pace any longer. She moved forward, licking at Scorpio's lips, who in turn allowed Tsunade's tongue to slither into her mouth. Their tongues smacked together, trying to pin the other down as if at war with one another. Tsunade clamped her teeth down onto Scorpio's tongue until it bled, some of the blood dripping off of their chins as well as saliva. This seemed to excite them all the more as they attacked each other's shirts with their nails. Their kiss was broken, Scorpio's eyes widening a bit as Tsunade's breasts were released from the tight clothing. She traced her lips with her tongue slowly, just staring at her breasts. When Scorpio could no longer stand not having them in her hands, she grabbed Tsunade's breasts, moving them both in slow, deep circular motions. Tsunade smiled up at Scorpio, pure lust in each of their eyes. Scorpio trapped Tsunade's nipples between each of her index fingers and thumbs, beginning to pinch them with an almost cruel strength. Tsunade moaned and closed her eyes half way, wanting to shut them to fight back her tears, but also wanting to see Scorpio's face.

Scorpio tugged on Tsunade's nipples lightly, watching a tear roll down the female's cheek.

Hearing Tsunade's cries and being able to actually see her pain was an overwhelming gift. Scorpio decided to reward her by lowering her head to her chest, treating both of the female's nipples with her tongue. Tsunade's cries lowered to soft whimpers as Scorpio worked her saliva over her aching flesh. "Lower…" Tsunade spoke. Scorpio looked up to see Tsunade's face and smiled. "I'll give you something really nice. Let me just get it out of my bag…" Scorpio said. "Hurry!" Tsunade called out as Scorpio stood and made her way toward the door. She looked over her shoulder, seeing Tsunade with her eyes shut. And with that, Scorpio walked out of the room, escaping what could have been the beating of a lifetime afterwards.


End file.
